


Oikawa Week 2k17

by TrashLord_007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adding tags as it goes, Adult Content, Different Pairing Each Chapter, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, None of the chapters are connected, Oikawa Week 2017, Oikawa is a Saint, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Oikawa Week 2k17!Each chapter explores the themes and prompts provided by the host(s) of Oikawa Week 2k17.Each chapter is independent from the others and has a new pairing (Oikawa, of course, is in all of them).





	1. Introduction

    Oikawa Tooru Appreciation Week 2k17!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the host(s) of Oikawa Week 2k17!

    As the event is focusing on Oikawa and not a specific pairing, I shall be choosing a random and different pair for each day. Since I write Oikawa x Iwaizumi and Oikawa x Ushijima frequently (and there's a UshiOi Week coming up soon as well), I won't be using those pairings.

    The event is running from July 14th through to the 20th of 2017. 

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome. 

    For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can! 

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Oikawa Week 2017 on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions. 

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creator(s) can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate our loveable Captain!

    The theme for the event is  
_**Seven Deadly Sins || Seven Heavenly Virtues.**_

_Day One;;_ **Lust||Chastity**  
    _Day Two;;_ **Gluttony||Temperance**  
    _Day Three;;_ **Greed||Charity**  
    _Day Four;;_ **Sloth||Diligence**  
    _Day Five;;_ **Wrath||Patience**  
    _Day Six;;_ **Envy||Kindness**  
    _Day Seven;;_ **Pride||Humility**

    #OikawaWeek2k17!


	2. Day One;; Lust||Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One;; Lust||Chastity.  
> Oikawa x Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-ish? There are adult themes.  
> That being said, they are aged-up!  
> No underage drinking here.

    Oikawa felt uncomfortable. He could feel steel-blue eyes as they bore into his skin, taking in every detail as they swept across his form. The television faded into background noise as he focused on the soft, appreciative hum emitted from the raven-haired man. Oikawa forced himself to ignore the other male and instead turn his attention to monitoring his own breathing. This worked for a few slow minutes before his mind wandered back to the person observing him from across the room. A shiver ran down his spine. He felt like prey and his hunter was ready to pounce at any moment.

    “‘Kaashi-chan, is something wrong?”

    “No, Oikawa-san.”

    The response was simple and blunt, as one would expect from Akaashi. The only notable difference being his deeper tone and the slight thrum that followed his words like a hungry growl. His voice sounded sultry with a hint of desire, something Oikawa had never heard from him before. He blamed the alcohol - they had both consumed too much during the small soiree Akaashi held a few hours prior. Oikawa had arrived alone and by the time he was ready to head home, everyone else had left so the host insisted he stay the night rather than risk driving home while intoxicated. Oikawa now pondered the possibility of an ulterior motive behind Akaashi’s kind offer. 

    Turning from the television, Oikawa rested his hand on the back of the couch as he observed the other setter. His eyes burned with such intensity that the brunet found himself unable to hold his gaze. He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, “You're starting to freak me out.”

    “I'm sorry, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi rose from his chair, his muscles rippling under his tight shirt. His posture relaxed with every step as he sauntered across the short distance separating them. His fingers danced across Oikawa’s arm, lingering on his hand as walked around the couch. Soon he stood before his prey, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as his tongue ran across his smooth lips. He lowered himself down onto Oikawa’s lap, earning a startled gasp from the man. “You're just so beautiful.”

    “What-”

    “It's okay, Oikawa.”

    Oikawa was in a state of shock as his friend started undressing him. Deft fingers lifted his shirt up and over his head, exposing his toned chest. Akaashi didn't hesitate; within seconds, his hands caressed the firm body presented before him. Oikawa bit back a pleasurable sigh as a warm, wet tongue ran up his abs. Rotating between soft nips and sloppy kisses, Akaashi explored Oikawa’s body. He suckled on his neck until he heard a soft moan and felt the body beneath him tense. He smirked before working his way down to one of his nipples, his breath tickling the other male. Rather than making another move, Akaashi chose to examine his object of desire from beneath long lashes. He looked even more beautiful splayed out like this, blushing and panting in the heat of the moment. Akaashi wanted to see more, wanted to see how his face contorted with pleasure as he reached his climax. Akaashi _had_ to have him.

    Without warning, Oikawa pushed him off his lap and onto the coffee table. Akaashi’s mind snapped back to reality. It wasn't every night he had Oikawa to himself, alone in his apartment; he wasn't letting the opportunity go to waste. The brunet shook his head, murmuring about how Akaashi was drunk but his spiel trailed off once he noticed the man. He had somehow removed his shirt during the brief moment Oikawa closed his eyes to regroup his thoughts. His legs were spread wide and his tongue darted across his lips, an open invitation that Oikawa found almost irresistible. While he was distracted, Akaashi entwined his fingers in his chocolate locks. Pulling him down with a rough tug, he closed the gap between them.

    The kiss was passionate, powered by uncontrollable lust and undeniable chemistry. Teeth met with a rough clang and lips smashed against one another with enough force to bruise. Akaashi’s grip loosened in his hair, his hands travelling down the expanse of Oikawa’s back. The older setter moaned. He dipped his body against Akaashi, bare flesh burning against bare flesh. His thoughts escaped him as he bit the other’s bottom lip. Akaashi granted him entrance. Oikawa snaked his hand around his neck, pulling him closer as his tongue explored his mouth. It wasn't until Akaashi’s hand slithered down to unbuckle his pants that Oikawa remembered his resolve. Lifting himself off the table, he massaged his temples.

    “Aka-chan,” Oikawa muttered, a nervous hint to his tone. “Be good.”

    “I don't want to be good,” Akaashi purred. “I'm a naughty boy.”

    Oikawa gaped down at the man beneath him. Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as he tried to squirm out of Akaashi’s embrace. Hips bucked up to meet Oikawa’s and he fought to bite back his groan. Although Oikawa was enjoying Akaashi’s newfound sensuality, neither were sober and he respected his friend too much to take their tryst any further. 

    “Let's get you to bed,” Oikawa said, his tone stern as he removed the limbs from around his waist. 

    “If you'd prefer to do me there, let's go.”

    Oikawa’s face lit up in multiple shades of red. He blinked twice, dumbfounded as he replayed the comment in his mind. Once again taking advantage of Oikawa’s wandering thoughts, Akaashi ran his hands down the length of his chest. The small buckle as well as the first button were already undone from his previous attempt, making his job easier as he shimmied the slacks off Oikawa. 

    “Akaashi!”

    “Yes, Tooru?”

    “Stop that!” 

    Standing straight, Oikawa slapped away the delicate hand that was cupping his hardening member. After a moment of fumbling with his pants and throwing his shirt back on inside out, he was dressed again. His eyes narrowed when Akaashi winked up at him, tongue lashing out to moisten his lips in what Oikawa could only describe as an act of seduction.

    Oikawa leaned down to offer Akaashi a hand. He braced himself against the table when he felt toned legs and long arms interlock around his waist, the additional weight sudden and unexpected. Oikawa sighed. Holding onto Akaashi, he began to head toward the bedroom. He could feel his body trembling around him as the raven-haired man nipped at his neck and licked his jawline. The brunet stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes flickered to the man in his arms as he moaned, the sounds soft and needy. 

    “I need you, Tooru.”

    “What you need is a nap,” Oikawa muttered in exasperation.

    “Sleep with me, Tooru.”

    “I can't, Keiji, you're drunk.”

    “No, I don't mean… just hold me,” Akaashi whispered, his gaze falling to the floor. “Until I fall asleep.”

    “I'm not sure if that's a good idea.”

    “Please,” he pleaded, steel-blue eyes softening as he spoke, “I don't want to be alone.”

    Oikawa didn't respond as he carried him into his bedroom. Lowering him into the bed with as much care as he could muster, he tucked Akaashi into the sheets. He contemplated leaving but the thought disappeared as fast as it came when he noticed the lone tear sliding down his friend’s face. Guilt struck at his heartstrings. Kicking off his shoes, he hopped into the bed beside Akaashi. He brushed his fingertips along the path of his tear before cradling him, warmth pooling in his chest where his skin met Akaashi’s. 

    “Please don't go.”

    “I won't, Keiji. I'll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	3. Day Two;; Gluttony || MatsukawaxIwaizumixHanamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two;; Gluttony||Temperance  
> Matsukawa x Oikawa x Iwaizumi x Hanamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW...ish. Again.   
> Sexual overtones but nothing explicit.

    The wind chilled Oikawa as he exited the crowded establishment. It was quiet outside, a fact he appreciated after spending an hour and a half shouting over the other patrons in the restaurant. He jogged ahead of the three males he was spending the night with. Once he was beyond the cluttered mess of buildings that lined the large street and within the spacious confines of a park, he outstretched his hands to the sky above. He twirled on the spot twice before collapsing onto the grassy field. A lone car blitzed down the street, screeching as it turned a corner. Oikawa shot a glare toward it, but it was already long gone. In its place stood his companions, each scowling at his irritated stare. 

    “What the hell is wrong with you, Shittykawa?”

    “Nothing, Iwa-chan. People just don't know how to take things slow and enjoy life,” Oikawa sighed, eyes drifting to the stars once more. 

    He pat the ground next to him absentmindedly. The moon was full, shining through the thin layer of clouds that tried to hide its luminosity. Oikawa could spend the whole night stargazing; it had always been his favourite pastime. He felt the air around him shift as Iwaizumi walked up, choosing to hover behind him rather than sit. It earned him a small pout from the setter as his chocolate eyes scanned across his face. Iwaizumi turned away from his inquisitive stare, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

    Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked into the park, dawdling as they dragged their feet and groaned aloud. Upon seeing Oikawa’s attention turning to them, they began to murmur amongst themselves. Makki raised his hand to cover his mouth as he leaned into his friend, words dripping off his tongue as he explained his idea. Mattsun’s widened eyes didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa, whose own gaze followed them like a hawk as they crossed the manicured lawn to reunite with the pair. They continued to speak in hushed tones, frequent smirks and sniggers cutting the continuous flow of chatter. Oikawa’s interest was piqued. 

    “What are you two whispering about?” Oikawa asked in a nonchalant tone, though his face betrayed his curiosity. 

    “Oh, it doesn't matter.” Hanamaki grinned as he sat down across from Oikawa. 

    “We're just hungry,” Matsukawa drawled as he took his place next to the setter, sending a quick wink to Makki.

    “Hungry? You just ate!” Iwaizumi frowned down at them.

    “Well, you see, we're hungry for something else.”

    “Hungry for a new experience.”

    “For an experiment, really.”

    “More like an adventure.”

    Oikawa frowned, “What the heck are you two going on about?”

    Makki and Mattsun flashed a grin at each before speaking in unison, “Sex.”

    Iwaizumi began to cough, choking on words as he spat, “What the fu-”

    “But not just any sex-”

    “-a foursome-”

    “-with our two favourite people-”

    “Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san.”

    “What?!” Oikawa gasped as he backed up from the men, slamming into Iwaizumi's legs. “Can you believe them? The audacity! Let's go, Iwa-chan.”

    Iwaizumi looked between each of his friends, studying their features as he chewed the idea over. He had known them all for many years (Oikawa since childhood!) and while everyone knew Hanamaki and Matsukawa were dating, they had never come out and admitted it. For this reason he didn't expect them to be so forward about a somewhat taboo request. Though it wasn't that much of a surprise either, considering how well he knew them. 

    He couldn’t deny, however, how fond he was of each male. Perhaps the idea wasn't all that farfetched. He closed his eyes, resting his palm against his forehead for a brief second before scanning over the group again. His emerald eyes met Oikawa’s and his heart skipped a beat. Iwaizumi never realised just how gorgeous he was. In fact, he found the whole group to be quite beautiful.

    “It could be interesting. Besides, wouldn't it be best to try these things with friends?” 

    “Iwa-chan! It most certainly would not!” Oikawa gasped, shaking an accusing finger at Iwaizumi. 

    “Come on, Oikawa. We can't have one without the other,” Makki whispered as he crawled on top of the setter, his arms caging Oikawa in place before he had a chance to process their new position. With his back still pressed against Iwaizumi's legs and the presence of two men around him, he felt trapped. He expected weird propositions from Makki and Mattsun, but Iwaizumi had thrown him a curveball. What had gotten into him? His best friend couldn't be willing to engage in such an act, that just wasn't the Iwa-chan he knew.

    “You two are inseparable, after all.” Mattsun smiled up at Iwaizumi, beckoning him down with a small wave.

    Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he lowered himself to the ground, embracing Oikawa from behind. He lifted the setter’s body a few inches to rest his back flush against his chest. His legs spread out to each side and his knees dug into the brunet’s ribs. Oikawa squirmed, the feeling foreign but not uncomfortable. Iwaizumi’s face flushed a deep shade of crimson - with every jolt from the setter. His ass rubbed against his crotch and he couldn’t stop the light moaned that left his throat. Oikawa stiffened in his lap. 

    “Looks like Oikawa’s eager to please,” Mattsun jeered as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against the setter’s throat.

    “That- That was an accident, you perverts!”

    “It felt nice,” Iwaizumi mused, tracing gentle circles into Oikawa’s back. 

    “I, uh, sorry...” Oikawa trailed off, embarrassment cutting the sentence short.

    “Should we stop, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, his hands still massaging Oikawa’s skin with therapeutic motions.

    He didn't respond, instead taking the time to feel the sensations flooding his body. He felt relaxed from the gentle caresses each male left on his skin. Mattsun placed feather-light kisses down his neck and shoulder, one of his hands rubbing his right knee. After a long day of overusing his injured knee, the sentiment was appreciated. Makki, on the other hand, wasn't as considerate as he lifted his shirt and bit down on his hip bone. Oikawa growled, pushing himself into Iwaizumi once again to escape the eager teeth lurking above his pelvis. The movement sparked something within Iwaizumi; he clamped down on his left shoulder and remained there, teeth threatening to break skin, until Oikawa smacked him away with an irritated huff. While his focus was averted, Hanamaki rubbed the setter’s growing erection, one of his hands gliding into his pants to provide better friction. Oikawa groaned, bucking into his hand.

    “Tooru, should we stop?” Iwaizumi repeated as he tilted Oikawa’s head back, kissing his cheek.

    “Yes, stop biting me!”

    “Oh?” Mattsun teased, “Stop the biting? We can move onto the sucking, then?”

    “I could just eat him right up. How about you, Mattsun?”

    “I wouldn't mind getting a better taste of him, Makki.”

    “Should we move onto the main course, Iwaizumi-san?”

    “I meant yes, in general, stop the whole thing! I can't believe you guys!” Oikawa snapped, cutting the conversation off before it devolved into something he couldn't contain. Pulling himself from Iwaizumi's grasp and pushing Makki off his legs, he jumped to his feet. Rubbing the dirt and grass from his pants, he glowered down at his friends. His eyes lingered on Iwaizumi; he was blushing and the sight sent blood straight to his groin. He shifted his weight to one side with the hope that any and all signs of his arousal would be hidden in his loose pants. Oikawa shook his head before speaking, "I go out of my way to be nice to you all and this is how you repay me? How rude!”

    Hanamaki smirked. “We're repaying you with kindness and pleasure. You're welcome.”

    Oikawa scoffed before turning on his heels, “Wipe that damn grin off your face, you asshole!”

    “Don't be like that,” Hanamaki mock pouted as he watched the man storm off across the lawn.

    “Crappykawa, where are you going?”

    “Did you _really_ think I'd have sex with you in a goddamn park? Un-bloody-likely!”

    “Where's your sense of fun?” Makki laughed, standing up with a stretch. Offering a hand to his companions, he pulled them each to their feet.

    “So anywhere else would be fine?” Mattsun inquired, tilting his head at the setter. 

    “No!” Oikawa paused as he looked between each of his friends. His eyes met Iwaizumi's and he felt his boxers tighten. “Well, maybe… I don't know, just leave me alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't going to include Iwaizumi but… OT4.  
> (I'm just a sucker for Iwa-chan)


	4. Day Three;; Greed||Terushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three;; Avarice||Charity  
> Oikawa x Terushima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again… NSFWish.  
> Just, ya know, adult themes.

    “The winner is… Terushima Yuuji! Congratulations! Up next, we have the lovely-”

    Oikawa slammed the door, blocking out all noise from the Grand Ballroom and silencing the announcer. He slinked down the hallway, contemplating how he could back out of the agreement their manager had set up for the team. It was a simple arrangement - each player was auctioning off a date to the highest bidder. He reminded himself that it was for charity and the money would be going to a good cause, but that didn't ease his mind. Resting his hand against the wall, he paused in his retreat. 

    “Where do you think you're going?” A smooth voice called out to him from the doorway.

    Oikawa scoffed but didn't turn around. He could recognise that voice anywhere. Beginning to walk once more, his pace quickened when he heard the hurried footsteps following him. He knew Terushima wouldn't give up without at least a brief conversation, but that didn't stop Oikawa from trying to avoid any and all interaction with him. This last week had been a game of cat and mouse between the two. Oikawa wasn't built to lose, no matter how stubborn his opponent. His patience, however, was wearing thin.

    “I don't get a hello, even after I spent all that money on you?”

    “You didn't spend it, you _donated_ it.”

    Terushima chortled, “Whatever, the outcome is the same. You're mine for the night and every night henceforth.”

    “I don't think so,” Oikawa snapped, turning around at last to glare at the dirty blond. Although he was in formal attire, his hair was unkempt and his eyes held a wild yet playful glint. A smirk danced across his face as he took a step forward. Oikawa held his ground, folding his arms across his chest to convey his irritation. 

    “My little sweetcake is feisty tonight, I see.”

    “How dare you bid on me? This event was for the team’s fans and to raise awareness for those in-”

    “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Terushima sighed, rolling his eyes. “But did you really think I would let anyone else have you, even if just for a night?”

    “Anyone else? You barely have me as it is! Don't think I'm going to forgive you just because you threw money around-”

    Terushima shushed him, placing one of his fingers on the setter’s lip before speaking, “You don't have to forgive me right now, but you will in time. As for the auction, I would have won you no matter what. You're mine, Oikawa, and I don't share.”

    Oikawa’s retort was engulfed by Terushima’s mouth. His arms wrapped around his chest, pulling the brunet closer as he deepened the kiss. Oikawa had always thought Terushima was the embodiment of temptation. He tasted sweet and seductive, and Oikawa lost his train of thought to the haze of desire that overcame his every sense. Terushima had a silver tongue in more ways than one and he knew how to put his piercing to good use. If Oikawa wasn't careful, he'd give in to the pleasure and forget about their argument from the week prior. Oikawa had no intention of forgiving nor forgetting. He pushed the blond back and kept his arms in front of him as a safeguard in case Terushima made another move.

    “I'm not an object for you to covet and possess!”

    “Oh, come on, Tooru. Let's just go home. Enough of this petty fighting.”

    “No! Greed is a _sin_ , you know. You can't just-”

    “It's not the only way I sin,” Terushima murmured as he pressed his body against Oikawa's once more. He grinded on his crotch, earning an airy moan from the setter. His mouth trailed along his collarbone and his hands roamed his chest. Oikawa pushed him off again, his mouth detaching from his neck with a loud, wet pop. Oikawa glared at his playboy smirk that could melt hearts. Terushima sighed, fingers crawling up his chest as they jumped from button to button, “Let's go home, Tooru.”

    “All you think about is sex!”

    “All you think about is volleyball.”

    “I- I’m just- You know what? Have fun sleeping on the couch!”

    “But I've been on the couch all week!” Oikawa sped off down the hall, ignoring Terushima’s whines, “Babe, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Terushima and I hate myself.


	5. Day Four;; Sloth||Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four;; Sloth||Diligence  
> Oikawa x Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, they are aged up.   
> Sexual overtones, NSFWish.

    Sweat trickled down the setter’s forehead as he leaned against the brick wall. The summer sun beat down on him without pity. He could feel its rays burning his skin, shades of red covering every inch that was exposed. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to breathe. The air tasted like honeysuckle as it slipped through his dry, parted lips. There was no breeze, however, and his light panting did nothing to cool him down. It wasn't until his companion squeezed his arm that Oikawa remembered he was even there. With a frown, he gazed down at the man clinging to his side.

    “Let's just rest,” Yamaguchi purred, nestling his cheek into Oikawa’s chest. 

    “We don't have time to rest, Yama-chan! We have to keep practicing.”

    “It's too hot to play out here, we’ll get heatstroke. Besides, we've done well today. It’s time for a reward.”

    “It is indeed hot out here so-” Oikawa pushed the brunet off his arm with one swift motion, “-get off.”

    Yamaguchi pouted before inching closer, ignoring the setter’s eye roll. A shy smile flashed across his features as he grabbed Oikawa's arm once more, pulling him away from the wall and closer to his body. His embrace tightened around Oikawa as he rubbed his jaw along his shoulder. Inhaling the scent of the setter’s natural musk mixed with fading deodorant, Yamaguchi sighed. Heat radiated off his entire body and Yamaguchi wouldn't have been surprised if he had burn marks on his own skin tomorrow just from mere contact. Oikawa was hot in every sense of the word. A chuckle escaped his lips as he beamed up at the setter, eyes wide and glistening. 

    “Stop that. You know you have to practice if you want to be good like the rest of your team.” It lasted only a brief moment but Oikawa saw the flicker of shock that crossed his face. He saw the pain that whirled within his dark eyes as a forced smile graced his delicate face. Oikawa gave himself a mental kick as he raced to find a way to mend his mistake. “I didn't mean-”

    “No, you're right. That's why we're here, after all.”

    Yamaguchi walked back onto the the small court they had been practicing on for the past few hours. He picked up the empty water bottles that littered the ground and placed them upright in preparation of his next set of serves. Oikawa watched in silence. He didn't know what to say without exacerbating the situation. Yamaguchi was a sensitive guy, this much Oikawa knew. If he wasn't careful, he could offend him. He didn't want to leave on bad terms. To his surprise, he rather enjoyed his company and had been looking forward to their next practice session. Oikawa bit his lip, mulling over his words before calling out to the downtrodden brunet.

    “Tadashi, wait. How about a compromise?”

    Yamaguchi stopped, fingers grazing the volleyball he had leaned down to grab. He turned his head to face Oikawa. With a quirked eyebrow and curiosity ablaze in his eyes, he nodded. Oikawa sighed in relief. He had expected a small argument or at least a bitter remark but things seemed to be going in his favour. Propelling himself off the wall, he ambled to Yamaguchi’s side. His tongue darted across his lips, the action subconscious after noticing Yamaguchi do the same. The intense stare of his practice partner followed his every movement. Oikawa rolled his shoulders in an attempt to shake off the prying eyes but to no avail.

    “There's no point in overworking ourselves. We can study for a few hours and cool down, then when the sun sets we can come back out.”

    “Sounds great! How about a bath, too?”

    “Well, I guess we are a bit dirty-”

    “Then after our bath we can have a bite.”

    “Wait, our bath?”

    “Then we should sleep together, Oikawa-senpai.” 

    Yamaguchi spoke the words as if they were the most casual thing to say. He smiled and while it was genuine, there was something behind it that made Oikawa shudder. There was a primal need hidden beneath his civil tone and calm demeanor. Oikawa missed the smirk that creeped across his face as he retrieved the volleyball. Yamaguchi tossed it in the air a few times as he awaited a response from the stunned setter.

    “What? Are you that desperate to get out of training? Saying something like that out of blue,” Oikawa muttered at last, shaking his head in disapproval. “We've gotta start grinding and really working on your serves.”

    “You can grind on me anytime, Oikawa-senpai.”

    Oikawa scoffed, smacking Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “We're here to make you the best service ace you can be, not whatever it is you think we're here for.”

    “Would you like me to service you, Oikawa-senpai?”

    With narrowed eyes, Oikawa ignored his comment and continued, “I agreed to teach you how to power up your serves with increased speed and precision. We have a long way to go so let's get to work.”

    Yamaguchi laughed and Oikawa adored it, the sound angelic and sweet, “Watch this, Tooru-senpai.” 

    He trotted over to the other side of the court. In position near the back, he raised three fingers at the setter to indicate which of the bottles he was targeting. Oikawa took note; it was the one just a foot to his left. The setter stayed still and awaited the serve, trusting in his own reflexes to stop any collision with the ball should it stray from its destination. He focused on Yamaguchi, taking in the determination and confidence that oozed from his presence. The ball flew into the air and Yamaguchi jumped to meet it. The sound of his hand smashing against it was louder than thunder. Oikawa gasped as it slammed into the bottle with such force that it created a small gust of wind. Yamaguchi grinned at the setter’s astonished expression.

    “Looks like you've taught me plenty about serving and we can move on. How about endurance training now? I wouldn't mind seeing the extent of your stamina up close and personal.”

    “Why do I get the feeling you didn't actually come here to practice?”

    “Awfully astute observation,” Yamaguchi chuckled as he sauntered to Oikawa’s side once more, “but there _is_ something I would like to practice, Tooru-senpai, and that's receiving you at your full power, going as fast and as hard as you’d like.”

    Oikawa swallowed hard, clearing his throat twice before speaking, “So about that bath…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in Yamaguchi and I know that boy will succeed.


	6. Day Five;; Wrath||Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five;; Wrath||Patience  
> Oikawa x Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly SFW. There's nothing explicit.  
> I imagine Yachi to be a third year and therefore 18. Oikawa was invited by Karasuno to speak to the team on behalf of his university and his new volleyball team.

    “You!” Yachi snarled, jamming her finger into Oikawa's chest, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

    “Oh, hello down there,” Oikawa jeered. “You shouldn’t be so hostile. I was invited, after all.”

    “You had the audacity to accept?”

    “Why wouldn't I?”

    “Unbelievable! You're such an arsehole! You think you can stroll in here after how you’ve treated Kageyama over the years?”

    Oikawa smirked as he gazed down at the small girl. “I know I can.”

    “Get out! You're not wanted here,” she snapped as she attempted to shove him out the door. Her hands pressed against his toned chest and she couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped from her full, pink lips. While she expected him to be well built like all the Karasuno players were, she had never touched any of their bodies before and the sensation was foreign and new and _nice_. His abs were rock hard and tensed under her fingers as he took a step back with a scoff. He glared down at her hands that still hovered where his body was seconds prior. Yachi raised her pointer finger to his face, shaking it in anger as she spoke.

    “I hate you! We all do!”

    “Hate is a strong emotion, shortcake,” Oikawa said as he shifted his weight to one side, resting his hands on his hips.

    “You're so… so pompous! With your air of superiority and y-your smug aura!”

    “While I appreciate the effort you're expending on these insults, I'm sure you could do better.”

    “Listen here, you jerk,” Yachi growled, forgetting her anxiety as she invaded his personal space. “You think you can just come here wearing that cheap outfit with your stupid smirk and your bad attitude and your-”

    Oikawa sighed loud enough to cut her off. Waiting until he was certain she'd remain quiet, he spoke, “I can guarantee this ensemble wasn't cheap, but it would be a waste of my time. I mean, look at you. It's evident which of us is the cheap one here. It's been nice talking to you, but I have better things to do.”

    “Go ahead and leave, Oikawa- _san_. I doubt anyone would notice your absence. I'm sure your invitation was extended only as a mere courtesy.”

    “What a small, sassy child you are. Honestly-” the setter grinned as he pat Yachi on the head, “-your team would be so disappointed in you. I'm an honoured guest at this event. You should treat me with respect.”

    “I'll treat you with respect once you earn it!”

    “How mature.”

    “That’s rich coming from you. You owe Kageyama an apology for every interaction you've ever had with him. You owe all of Karasuno!”

    “My patience is wearing thin. I didn't come here to speak to you, whoever you even are. Where's your-”

    “Yachi Hitoka!”

    “Do you mind? Don't speak over me again.”

    “Maybe if you didn’t talk constantly just to hear your own voice, I wouldn't need to.”

    “Why don't you run along and fetch someone of importance? Your presence is no longer needed here, not that it ever was.”

    “Why should I? You're the athlete here, a little running wouldn't hurt you. Why don't you put those-” Yachi’s eyes shot down to his thighs and immediate regret washed over her. Her weakness, one of her major turn on’s, was broad thighs and his fit the build. Oikawa’s legs were muscular, so much so that his pants did nothing to hide their definition. Her mouth watered as she continued to observe his frame, her eyes flittering across his body. A voice in the back of her head insisted she reach out to grope his firm legs and caress his strong arms. “-those thick thighs and rippling abs and that tight ass and-”

    “ _Excuse me?_ ”

    Yachi’s eyes widened when she realised what she had said. She backed up from the setter waving her hands in front of her. Her thoughts returning to her previous rant, she narrowed her eyes and waved an accusatory finger in his face. She refused to fall victim yet again to whatever witchcraft his delectable physique used to lure her mind away from her righteous fury. As long as she avoided gazing at his wondrous form for too long, she would be immune to his seduction techniques. Looking anywhere but at the man, she stood her ground with arms crossed. Oikawa scoffed.

    “Is that your attempt at flirting? How weak. Perhaps that works on the schmucks around here, but I'm out of your league. I suggest upping your game before you approach someone of my caliber again.”

    “As if! I would have to be pretty desperate to want someone like you!”

    “Stop lying to yourself. Take a nice, long look at me-” Yachi risked a glance, noticing how his hands ran down his sides as he spoke, “-I'm gorgeous.”

    He wasn't wrong. Yachi held a strong dislike for the man but everything about him oozed sex appeal. His strut was confident. His skin was smooth and clear. His eyes glowed and shimmered. His smile could blind, it was so large and bright. His hair looked silky and soft and Yachi yearned to entwine her fingers in it. All that in addition to his amazing body. Yachi couldn't move past it, her gaze always falling back to his chest and thighs. He looked like a god, crafted from the finest materials and sculpted to perfect proportions. He was beyond gorgeous.

    “You're vain,” Yachi murmured as she continued to appreciate his form. Perhaps her judgment of the man was a little too harsh considering it was based only on what other’s had said about him. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him better to formulate her own opinion. That would be the fair thing to do. Even someone as annoying as Oikawa deserved a chance, right? “Not everyone is interested in you, contrary to what you may believe, and I want nothing to do with you.”

    “Your words say one thing but your body betrays you. You just can't look away. There's a hunger inside you. You _want_ me.”

    Yachi remembered his ability to ensnare the unsuspecting a little too late, already under his spell as she took a step forward. She reached out for Oikawa. Her skin flushed with heat and her cheeks burned with an unmistakable blush. No matter how enticing he had looked before, the sight did him no justice in comparison to how heavenly he felt. Oikawa didn't move or speak as she touched him, an indifferent expression gracing his features as he examined her reactions. He watched as her breath hitched in her throat, observing how her mind melted away into the fervent touches she placed across his entire body. Her heartbeat was erratic as she explored the curves and bumps of his physique. Courage mixed with desire urged her forward, her hands trailing down the length of his back. Yachi’s jaw dropped when she squeezed his ass, marvelling in how plump yet solid it was.

    “Enjoying yourself?”

    Yachi opened her mouth to speak but the sound of the door slamming open interrupted her train of thought. Peering over her shoulder, she squeaked when she saw Hinata’s and Kageyama’s dumbfounded expressions. Releasing Oikawa’s ass and mustering as much strength as possible, she shoved the setter away from her. He stumbled but caught himself before he fell. Standing straight with an obnoxious chuckle, he flashed the intruders a peace sign and one of his million-dollar smiles.

    “Tobio-chan! Shrimpy-chan! It's been a long time,” he shouted, pushing aside the stammering Yachi as he walked over to the pair. They mumbled a greeting, still too awestruck by the scene they had walked in on to articulate a full sentence. Uninterested in maintaining a conversation with them, he continued to the door before they could regain their senses. Looking over his shoulder, he winked at Yachi. “I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, Ya-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like Oikawa is becoming less of a saint with every chapter.


	7. Day Six;; Envy||Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six;; Envy||Kindness  
> Oikawa x Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing explicit but the content is still mature.

    Hazel eyes met chocolate in an awkward yet brief glance. After a few lingering stares, the two men decided against their better judgement to force an encounter. One fueled by curiosity whilst the other burned with jealousy, they inched their way across the gymnasium until they sat just a few feet apart. They didn't speak to one another. Perhaps it was nerves or the fact that they were surrounded by others that kept them glued to their seats. They continued to watch each other like hawks, the intensity within their eyes growing. Their little game played out for most of the day, only coming to an end once the crowd dissipated and they were left alone.

    The brunet stood first, casting one last look over his shoulder before trekking over to the door. When his fingers danced along the metal frame, he heard a loud cough behind him, a little too close for comfort. Turning to face the sound, he jumped in shock. His back hit the door and his face scrunched up in pain as he slid down it. Standing in front of Oikawa was the setter he had spent the day observing. His hazel eyes gleamed in amusement, hands crossed in front of his chest as a wicked smile crawled across his face. Oikawa wondered how he managed to cross the room without alerting him. With an irritated frown, the brunet straightened himself. Taking the opportunity to stare down at the silver-haired man, Oikawa threw on what he hoped was an intimidating scowl. 

    “Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Refreshing.”

    “Are you channeling Iwaizumi-san? Copying one of his frowns?” Suga giggled, “I don't think he would appreciate it, Oikawa-san.”

    “What do you want, sneaking up on me like that? Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude and creepy?”

    “I wanted to speak to you,” Suga tittered, grinning at the brunet while he twirled a strand of his silver hair between long, delicate fingers. “Just one on one. It can wait, though, since you're in a bad mood.”

    Oikawa rolled his eyes, gesturing toward nothing in particular. “Get on with it. It’s getting late.”

    “Oikawa-san, I wanted to tell you how much I admire you as a player and as a setter. Your plays are inspirational and ingenious. You're beyond the rest of us, truly. You're someone I aspire to be.” Suga placed his hands on either side of Oikawa, caging him between his arms. An alarm went off inside the brunet. All his senses told him to flee, but he was trapped like a defenseless animal. Suga’s voice deepened as he leaned forward, his words dripping off his tongue like honey. “You're amazing, Oikawa-san.”

    “Right, uh, thank you. I respect you too, Suga-chan,” Oikawa gulped, pulling his arms closer to his body. He flinched at the darkening voids that followed his every movement. Suga’s entire demeanor fell apart, his cheery disposition long forgotten. 

    “Respect? I never said I respect you.”

    “O-oh, my mistake. All the same, the sentiment is appreciated. Was there anything else or can I go?”

    “How could I respect someone like you? Someone who has been given everything on a silver platter?”

    “Everything on a silver platter? You know that isn't true. I've worked very hard to-”

    “What's so good about you, anyway? Why must _you_ get everything?” Suga shuffled forward, pressing his body flush against Oikawa’s. With his back against the wall and the other setter’s arms still pinning him in place, Oikawa had no choice but to accept the close proximity. Suga glowered up at the brunet. One of his knees jerked forward to press between his thighs, causing Oikawa to gasp as it brushed against his crotch. With a smirk, Suga lifted his knee a little higher to add more pressure to the sensitive area. His voice was just a whisper as he spoke, “You're handsome, smart, talented. It just isn't fair to the rest of us, is it?”

    “You're underestimating yourself, Suga-chan,” Oikawa moaned as the other setter’s knee jerked once more, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. “You have the beauty and grace of an angel. You're dependable, strategic and enthusiastic. Give yourself more credit.”

    “Such pretty lies from a pretty mouth,” Suga snickered. 

    He moistened his lips with a quick lick before smashing his mouth against the brunet’s. Oikawa jolted against his smaller frame, surprise soon replaced with desire. Warmth flooded his body as Suga’s arms slithered around him. He trembled as slender fingers travelled down his spine before resting in the curve of his lower back. Suga licked Oikawa’s teeth, begging for an invitation. It took all of his restraint to refuse the silver-haired man. Oikawa remained alert, unwilling to lose himself to the feeling of ecstasy that was erupting through his body from the gentle nips and fleeting caresses. Suga pulled back with an irritated huff, his panting light and soft. 

    Before he could speak, Oikawa cupped the other setter’s jaw within his calloused palm. He stared into his eyes for a brief moment before yanking him back within inches of his face. He glared down at Suga as he traced his fingertips along his jawline. With his free hand, he flicked Suga’s nose. Suga growled as he tried to smack Oikawa’s hand away.

    “Stop it, Koushi. I wasn't lying. You're amazing. You shouldn't want to be like me, not when you're perfect the way you are.”

    Suga squirmed in his grasp. His nails clawed at Oikawa, a disgruntled groan slipping past his clenched lips when he realised it was futile; there would be no easy escape from his vice-like grip. Suga’s eyes fluttered shut. Regulating his breathing, he relaxed and sighed. His meditation didn't last long, however. As soon as his jaw was released, a soft pair of plump lips brushed against his own. Opening his eyes, he saw Oikawa gazing at him. His chocolate eyes glimmered as he placed another chaste kiss upon Suga’s lips. 

    “What are you doing?”

    “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

    “Why?”

    “Well, it seemed like common sense. Who doesn't know what a kiss is?”

    “Not that!” Suga snapped, smacking Oikawa over the head. He ignored his pout and continued, “Why are you being nice to me after what I said, after how I acted?”

    “Ah, _that_. Don't mistake this for kindness. I'm looking to satisfy my own needs now. You see, something snapped inside of me when you were being so aggressive, so _dominant_. That side of you, Suga-chan… turned me on,” Oikawa purred, a smirk spreading across his face as his nails scraped across Suga’s collarbone and down his shirt. Suga gasped when he felt Oikawa sink his teeth into his neck. He began to suck on the mark indented into Suga’s delectable skin before his tongue darted out to taste more of his body. His mouth traveled lower and Suga shivered. 

Oh how the tables had turned. 


	8. Day Seven;; Pride||Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven;; Pride||Humility  
> Oikawa x Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Softcore though.

    “Oikawa-san! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kuroo asked, drawing out the final word into a husky purr.

    Rolling his eyes, Oikawa closed the door to Kuroo’s office. The room was large, larger than he deserved. It had a couch in the corner and several plants that seemed to be wilting. There was a bookshelf with a set of dusty manuals and a book series based off their company’s history. It was unkempt and messy, much like the owner of the office. Even the space he used to complete his work was cluttered and disorganised. When he had accepted this job, he had required in his contract that his desk be wide enough to hold all of his belongings and tall enough to give him legroom. This was a farce, of course. He had no specific belongings he wanted to bring in nor did he need any more space than anyone else. The sole purpose behind it was inappropriate, something the brunet had lectured him on many times before. On top of that, it was an eye sore. Oikawa hated it. 

    Oikawa dragged his feet as he crossed the room. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him every step of the way. Knowing the other man quite well after years of working together, Oikawa knew that his gaze would fall to his hips if he swayed them too much. That would then lead to some cheesy pickup line or a bad pun. Sometimes he would just come out and say that he wanted to bend the brunet over the table and have his way with him. Oikawa would ignore these comments or, if he was feeling frisky, tease back. This week, however, had been a disaster and he had no intention of playing nice with his carefree coworker. Coming to a stop in front of the desk, he clicked his fingers twice to regain Kuroo’s attention. 

    “We need to go over these files. As joint heads of staff, it's our responsibility to-”

    “Who cares? They don't pay me enough for this crap. You should be happy I even waste any of my precious time on this dead end job,” Kuroo sighed, his lazy stare resting on Oikawa’s face as he observed his features. His eyes lit up in mischievous desire, his words raspy when he spoke, “Drop the formal act, Oikawa. You can get comfortable around me. Loosen that tie, kick back, relax. Let's have some fun together.”

    The grin that crawled across his face sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine, but it wasn't new or unexpected. Kuroo always wore that signature smirk when he thought he was being clever. More often than not, he played the role of a bad boy to lure his prey in. Honeyed words and soft touches could melt men and women within seconds. Oikawa knew how much of a nerd he was, however, so his suave demeanor and charming smile were lost on him.

    “Kuroo-chan, your attitude leaves something to be desired. These are important documents and claims. People are depending on us to do our jobs, not for you to screw around in your office all day.”

    “I am, unfortunately, not doing any screwing here but I wouldn't be opposed to it if you'd like to volunteer.”

    With an offended gasp, Oikawa turned on his heels and stormed to the door. Kuroo snickered and made a comment on the nice view presented to him, which earned him an icy glare strong enough to freeze hell over. Oikawa pointed his index finger at the messy raven-haired man and growled, “Show some pride in your work, Kuroo.”

    The next day, Oikawa found himself heading into Kuroo’s office again. Well aware of the fact that he couldn't complete all those claims by himself, he brought a peace offering and a pre-prepared request for his peer’s help. Coffee and muffin in tow, he barged into the office. It was still a mess but the table looked cleaner. Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he searched the desk. Kuroo was behind the desk with a goofy smile plastered on his face so he knew he had the right room, yet he couldn't see the files he left yesterday. 

    “I'm glad you've come crawling back to me, Oikawa.”

    “I have half a mind to dump this coffee on your head,” Oikawa snapped, raising the cup to emphasise his point. “Where the hell are those files?”

    Kuroo chuckled, gesturing to the leather seat in front of his desk, “Sit down and relax. As you can see, everything's been taken care of.”

    “That's not funny, Kuroo. I need them back.”

    “I'm not being funny, Oikawa. I finished them last night.”

    “Seriously? How?” Oikawa frowned, tilting his head in suspicion, “ _Why?_ ”

    “Well, I got to thinking… if I do all the claims for you, then you'll have some free time to spend with me. The longer you spend with me, the sooner you'll realise just how compatible we are. You'll realise what you've been missing and fall straight into my arms. So how about it, Oikawa? Let's have an extended lunch back at my place.”

    Oikawa scoffed, “That's great and all, but those were just the ones that were over due. I have all the claims for the past week to do as well.”

    “Send them my way, I'll take care of them. I'm clearly the expert at this. Admit it, I'm pretty damn amazing.”

    “I'd hope you're an expert at your job after all these years, Kuroo.”

    “Smart, beautiful, athletic, quirky, funny. I'm the whole package, wouldn't you agree?”

    “If anyone is the whole package here, it's me,” Oikawa groaned, throwing the muffin on the table and sliding the coffee over to Kuroo before walking to the door. “You're not nearly as great as you think you are.”

    “Hey, where are you going?”

    Stopping outside the office, he peered back inside with a huff, “This may surprise you, but some of us actually work around here.”

    It had been a week since Oikawa last saw Kuroo, aside from the incident on Wednesday, at least. The raven-haired man had snuck up behind him in the copy room. Out of nowhere, Oikawa felt a sting electrify his body as Kuroo slapped his ass. Oikawa’s airy gasp excited him, prompting him to do it again. Two, three, four more slaps across the brunet’s toned ass, each harder and firmer and earning a light moan. Before Kuroo could do it a fifth time, Oikawa released the printing machine and smacked him across the arm. Kuroo pouted, his words playful and insincere as he apologised. The only response he received was an eye roll, but he noticed the blush tinting Oikawa's cheeks.

    As much as Kuroo teased Oikawa and annoyed him, he rather enjoyed his company and spending seven whole days apart was torture. For this reason, he found himself strutting into his office. Oikawa had holed himself up inside, leaving only to shower and restock his fridge before rushing back to work. Kuroo was tired of this behavior. He wanted to flirt with his favourite coworker, and give him a gift he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

    He locked the door behind him and closed the blinds. Oikawa muttered about the intrusion but remained on his laptop, his eyes never leaving the screen. His office was just as large, if not larger, than Kuroo’s but it was much more minimalistic. Everything looked clean and clear and there was open space all around. It was almost disturbing. Ignoring how out of place he felt in Oikawa’s space, Kuroo sauntered over to his desk. Placing one hand on the wooden surface, he used his free hand to close the laptop. The cute, confused glare that crossed the brunet’s features made him chuckle.

    “Have you been avoiding me?”

    “Newsflash, Kuroo-chan!” Oikawa pointed at the small mountains of paperwork teetering on his desk. “The world doesn't revolve around you!”

    “Snarky.”

    Kuroo slipped around the desk, positioning himself between the brunet and his work. He pushed Oikawa’s chair back, just enough to give him space to kneel. Nimble fingers began to unbutton Oikawa’s shirt, untucking it from his slacks in one swift motion. Oikawa was bright red, his words stuck in his throat as he stuttered and stammered. Kuroo laughed before running his hands up Oikawa's chest, caressing and pinching his nipples. He licked his lips as he gazed at his friend, his eyes ablaze with lust and need.

    “Have you no shame?” Oikawa hissed as he glanced back at the door to make sure it was locked.

    “Not really. I've been waiting for so many years to do this to you, Oikawa.” Kuroo smirked, continuing to undress the brunet. “Besides, if anyone saw us, they'd be grateful for the view. I mean, look at you. You're like a chiseled work of art.”

    Kuroo didn't waste anymore time on smalltalk. Unbuckling Oikawa's belt and pulling it through his waistband with his teeth, he winked up at the brunet. Oikawa groaned as he yanked the belt out of his mouth and tossed it aside. Soon his pants were around his ankles with his boxers soon to follow. Oikawa was hardening fast, what with one of his many office fantasies coming true and the possibility of being caught. Yet his stomach still churned when he thought about how their boss would react to the situation. The soft pumping his shaft was receiving from his friend did nothing to calm his nerves.

    “Wait, no, think- ah, think ‘bout it. What if someone- Ah, fuck! Kuroo, get off my dick for a moment!”

    “Oh, please. We both know it'll be _you_ on _my_ dick.”

    “That's not what I- ahh,” Oikawa gasped when he felt Kuroo’s mouth wrap around his length, sucking all the way down to his base before working back to the tip with gentle, long licks, “That's not what I meant! If we get caught doing this, we’ll lose our jobs.”

    “You worry too much. Just relax, no one cares. Let me make you feel good, Oikawa, like pure ecstasy.”

    Oikawa didn't bother protesting further. His broken sentences would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. Bucking his hips forward, he thrusted into Kuroo’s mouth. He was amazed by the lack of gagging on the other man’s part. Kuroo rotated between deepthroating him to his hilt and bobbing his head around the tip, his tongue running along the slit as he pumped his shaft and caressed his balls. It had been awhile since Oikawa had orgasmed and his release hit him hard. He did his best to warn Kuroo, but he wasn't fast enough. His cum shot down the raven-haired man’s throat. Oikawa's blush deepened, a hearty groan escaping his lips as he watched Kuroo swallow.

    “Happy birthday, Tooru,” Kuroo purred, wiping the back of his hand along the corners of his mouth.

    “Fucking hell, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa sighed, catching his breath as he fell back into his chair. “You remembered my birthday?”

    “What kind of friend would I be if I forgot?” Kuroo chuckled as he stood straight, tucking Oikawa’s dick back into his pants and tidying his appearance. Leaning down, his mouth devoured the brunet’s lips. His tongue dove into his open cavern, exploring the darkness within. Kuroo hoped he would get another chance to taste him when he didn't have his release still fresh on his tongue. Breaking the kiss, he winked at the panting brunet, “Perhaps by November, you'll be a little more _open_ to me.”

    “You're really shit at flirting, Tetsu-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herpderp.  
> End of Oikawa Week 2k17!  
> Right in time for his birthday!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy Oikawa Week 2k17!


End file.
